Gothitelle (Pokémon)
|} Gothitelle (Japanese: ゴチルゼル Gothiruselle) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 41. It is the final form of . Biology Gothitelle is a humanoid Pokémon with a primarily black body. Its head is teardrop-shaped, with a white, bow-like fixture attached to the base of its tip. The black skin on Gothitelle's head opens onto its purple face with a zig-zag pattern resembling bangs. Gothitelle has large, heavy-lidded eyes with blue irises and white pupils, as well as a small mouth with red lips. Four flat, black disks flank each side of its head. Gothitelle's body is split into four progressively-larger tiers, with its head and arms being attached to the smallest, uppermost tier. Its arms are thin, ending in small, purple hands with white disks at the wrists. Each tier of Gothitelle's body has a white, bow-like fixture on its front. Gothitelle's immense psychic power can distort the space around it, showing visions of distant stars and past events. It can predict the future from the placement and movement of stars, and weeps when it discovers the lifespan of its Trainer. In the anime Major appearances Gothitelle debuted in The Lost World of Gothitelle!, where it prevented and from crossing the Skyarrow Bridge. It then created an illusion of how its life used to be before the bridge was built, which was serving those who rode the ferry that traveled to Castelia City. Gothitelle eventually let the group cross the bridge after being reunited with its friend Sally. It reappeared in a flashback in Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!. A Gothitelle appeared in Black—Victini and Reshiram, under the ownership of Damon. It was seen in the film as Damon's partner during his travels, and later battled Ash's Pikachu. A Gothitelle appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup!, under the ownership of Caitlin. It battled Cynthia's Garchomp, but the match ended with no victor. A Gothitelle appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!, under the ownership of Anthea. It reappeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog! and What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!. During the latter episode, Anthea's Gothitelle temporarily came under the control of Team Plasma. It had evolved from a and was a friend of , Anthea, and Concordia in their childhood, as revealed in the Japanese ending theme Sakura Go-Round. A Gothitelle appeared in Eevee & Friends alongside and , where they were friends with an living with an and the rest of the Eeveelutions. Minor appearances A Gothitelle appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally!, where it was seen performing in a Pokémon Musical show. It used to pull , , and onstage and helped dress them so they can perform as well. Afterwards, Gothitelle used Ash as a dance partner. A Gothitelle appeared in a flashback in A Maractus Musical!. A 's Gothitelle made a cameo appearance in Cilan Takes Flight. Two Gothitelle made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!, both under the ownership of a Trainer. A Gothitelle appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs! in a fantasy. A Trainer's Gothitelle appeared in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1, where it was revealed to have lost to Roxie in a Gym . A Gothitelle appeared in a flashback in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!. A Trainer's Gothitelle appeared in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!. Flora's was revealed to have evolved into a Gothitelle in Strong Strategy Steals the Show!. It briefly battled Virgil's during the fourth round of the Vertress Conference and lost. A Trainer's Gothitelle appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries power is so great that it is said to warp space around it, and distort reality in the process.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Gothitelle was used by a Team Plasma Grunt to capture at Liberty Garden in At Liberty on Liberty Garden. It also used to drive people away from the island. It later was defeated by 's , which also undid the effects of the Hypnosis on the nearby people. Another Gothitelle is seen in the possession of Caitlin in Dream a Little Dream. She uses its psychic abilities to discreetly communicate with the Unova Gym Leaders and . In the Pocket Monsters BW manga A Gothitelle made an appearance in the eighth chapter of Pocket Monsters BW. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations ( )}} ( )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} ]] In side games |area=Tower: Frozen Tundra, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Wish Park}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Axe Rock (10F-14F), Strongest Trail (B1-B59), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 3}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 228}} |area=White Ruins: Ivory Pillar (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20|‡}} |Dark Pulse|Dark|Special|80|100|15}} |Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Miracle Eye|Psychic|Status|—|—|40}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- when its Defense is 106 or higher |link='Gracia', , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=575 |name2=Gothorita |type1-2=Psychic |evo2= |no3=576 |name3=Gothitelle |type1-3=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia Origin Gothitelle appears to be based on a stylized depiction of a young woman wearing -style clothing. It may also be based on the philosophical concept of the . Its ability to predict the future using stars may allude to s or . Name origin Gothitelle may be a combination of gothic and mademoiselle (French for the title of miss), tell, or stelle (Italian for stars, both stelle and tell referring to its ability to foretell the future through the movement of the stars) and may be derived from göksel (Turkish for celestial). Gothiruselle may be a combination of gothic and mademoiselle (French for the title of miss). In other languages }} and Cinderella |es=Gothitelle|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Morbitesse|demeaning=From morbid and |it=Gothitelle|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=고디모아젤 Godimoiselle|komeaning=From gothic and mademoiselle |zh_cmn=哥德小姐 Gēdéxiǎojiě|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Гофителль Gofitell'|rumeaning=From English name |sr=Gotitel|srmeaning=From English name }} External links |} de:Morbitesse es:Gothitelle fr:Sidérella it:Gothitelle ja:ゴチルゼル zh:哥德小姐